New Year Surprise!
by peace-luv-fanfiction
Summary: The gang just returned from a mission and are at Macey's party for the new year. This is a Zammie fic, and a new year's special. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Macey's Party

Cammie's POV:

I was driving over to Macey's house with Liz and Bex in the back. We had fifty minutes until the new year of 2014, and I was pressing pedal to the metal at 90 mph! (Luckily I wasn't speeding ) We got there at the forty minute mark just in time for the cake to be cut. Jonas, Grant, and Nick met up with us and started chatting idly with their girlfriends. We were all twenty years old and had recently graduated from both Gallagher and Blackthorne. Before the party, we were all on the last few days on our missions. As I watched Nick whisper sweet nothings in Macey's ear about how beautiful she looked tonight, I thought of Zach. How I wish he was here tonight. I wanted to tell him how I truly felt about him. (We were the only two of our friends who weren't a couple yet.) Of course, I also wanted to kiss him as soon as the ball dropped with the coming of 2014. But he was still on a mission, his fifth one since graduation. Oh, how I missed Zach's presence and warm embrace. Oh, Zach…

Zach's POV:

I looked at my watch only to see that it was forty minutes until the new year! I drove from the CIA top secret office as fast as I could to Macey's house that was not far from the place where they did the ball drop. I wanted to get there and be able to tell Cammie about how much I love her. She was such a beautiful girl even without being Macey-fied. Her clear blue eyes could outshine any sapphire, and her dirty blond hair glistened in the sunlight. Her smile made me melt, and her laugh filled my heart with joy and seemed to make everything better. But her touch, her touch completed it. Her gentle calming touch practically turned me on! See, this is why I don't think I could ever live without her in my life. She was the one person who broke down my walls and showed me how to be happy again. I reached Macey's house at the twenty minute mark, and parked my car and entered since the door was unlocked. I easily found my Gallagher Girl dancing with her other three friends. She looked like she was having fun, and luckily didn't see me yet. Yet. The announcer both a few blocks away and on TV notified us we were ready for the countdown.


	2. Chapter 2-Surprise!

Cammie's POV:

We all screamed along with the people on TV.

Ten! Still no sign of Zach.

Nine! What if he was captured by the CoC?

Eight! _Don't think about him, Cammie. Focus on the new year to come!_

Seven! I wish he was here. I'm looking around and I still don't see him.

Six! As I was turning back to the TV, a deep voice called to me, "Gallagher Girl,"

Five! Only one person called me that. I turned around to see a smirking Zach.

Four! "Now what are you smirking about, Blackthorne Boy?" I asked putting on a smirk of my own.

Three! "I would tell you, but I would rather show you," he replied.

Two! He leaned in closer and closed his eyes as he said, "Just so you know Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now."

One! "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone but us screamed. And he kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back. His lips were so soft and I lost myself in the sensation, closing my eyes as well.

* * *

Zach's POV:

...Cammie is kissing me back...which can only mean...she likes me too! I braced her neck an head with my left hand, while I pressed my right to the small of her back. She clasped her arms around my neck, tangling into my hair. We had to break for air, and we quickly resumed kissing. Yet, _she_ leaned in this time. I was almost convinced. As much as I was loving the kiss...

* * *

Zach and Cammie POV:

I had to tell him/her.

* * *

Zach's POV:

I broke away to look into her ocean blue orbs as she looked into my green ones. And I spoke the words against her soft lips, "Cammie, you are the most wonderful girl I know. You're funny, smart, caring, but most of all you're beautiful. Your eyes could outshine sapphires, and your smile makes me melt. Your laugh fills my heart with joy and makes everything better. You are the only person who could break my walls, and your touch can set me at ease. Gallagher Girl, I love you."

* * *

Cammie's POV:

Did Zach just say...what I thought he said? I got in three short sentences before we kissed again, "I love you too, Zach. My Blackthorne Boy. I will love you forevermore."

* * *

Zach's POV:

Cammie just told me she loves me.

...

I'm kissing her and I'm thinking to myself _Cammie loves me. **Me** out of all people! This is the best new years_ ever! We break apart for air and I press my forehead to hers. She tells me the same thing I told her but in a different context, considering she's talking to me. "Zach. You are there for me when I need you, and I can count on you to make me feel better and happier just my your touch and presence. I may be the Chameleon, yet I cannot seem to hide from you. But your eyes are like emeralds, and your stupid smirk can both annoy me and make love you more. You taught me how to love again."

* * *

**AN: I know you guys probably hate AN's, cause I do too. I just updated ch2 and I will only upload ch3 if I get enough read and reviews. So please review!  
— peace-luv-fanfiction**


End file.
